


How Things Are Done (or, 'this would be so much easier if one of us had a vagina')

by seatbeltdrivein



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: rarepair_shorts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seatbeltdrivein/pseuds/seatbeltdrivein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While filling out their Civil Union forms, Harry finds himself concerned with the wording. Percy finds himself concerned with Harry's train of thought. [Drabble for the LJ community rairpair_shorts with the prompt "I'll be your…something-or-other"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Things Are Done (or, 'this would be so much easier if one of us had a vagina')

“Partners,” Percy cleared his throat. The Ministry owl hooted impatiently, shuffling back and forth on the windowsill.

“Partners,” Harry repeated dryly. “Ron and Hermione are spouses. Why are _we_ partners?”

“That’s the way the law works,” Percy adjusted his glasses and waved the thick parchment weakly. “It’s not so bad.”

“We’re _partners_, Percy. Do you know what that sounds like?” Harry asked, his voice rising in volume as the indignity of it all finally set in. “It sounds like we’re—oh, hell, I don’t know! Like we’re going off to rob a bank!”

“You have done that,” Percy pointed out, ever the voice of reason.

“It was to save the world,” Harry bit back. “It _doesn’t count_.” Percy did his best to look sympathetic, but judging by the scowl on Harry’s face, it just wasn’t working.

“Well, if you’re so upset about it, we could just forget about the whole thing,” Percy said carefully. “If you think it’s too much trouble—”

“Don’t be stupid,” Harry muttered, sulking. “It’s just—it’s not fair, is all.”

“What else could they put? There’s traditionally always a slot labeled ‘husband’ and one labeled ‘wife’. Which of us, exactly, did you want in the ‘wife slot’?” Harry shrank down into his seat at the stern look Percy shot at him across the table.

“Um,” Harry responded emphatically.

“I thought as much.” Grabbing the discarded quill, Percy signed his name under ‘second partner’ with a flourish and slid the form to his disgruntled lover. Muttering darkly, Harry scribbled his name on the line for ‘first partner’ and shoved it back.

“Fine,” he said, dropping the quill back into the ink well. “But I’m still carrying you across the threshold.”

Percy responded with a withering look and folded it up, tying it to the irritable Ministry owl’s leg. “Only if you wear the dress.”


End file.
